Elsword ElswordxChung Anticipation
by ivLavete
Summary: [YAOI SHIP] Elsword and Chung have finally gotten together for the past few weeks. After Elsword has heard about what couples do, nonetheless with both boys, that some couples have sex together at one point. So Elsword's head is full of that thought of when Chung will do it.


{A/N This is Elsword's POV}

So...me and Chung have been dating for the past few weeks..It actually started in the beginning of March.

This is how it went.

Me and Chung were going together on a dungeon run in Hamel, where his corrupted father was.

We defeated him.

Defeating, no, having to kill your own dad must hurt. I dunno the feeling since my parents were still alive.

After the battle, Chung looked up into the blue sky. He wasn't crying of course, but I ended up hugging him. I heard his silent sobs as he hugged me back. It's embarrassing for two guys to hug, but it was okay with me.

Then, I began to fall in love with him. For some reason, I think he felt the same way too. I couldn't forget the warmth of that hug.

And then that led to me confessing to him! Urgh, it was so embarrassing!

We were hanging out in Sander and then sand got into my eyes!

He helped me get it out and I ended up crying while saying thanks. Plus, I didn't realize I confessed to him.

It seemed like a shock for him and in the end, I stopped talking to him for a few days.

After a while, we were alone together at one point and he said he wanted to talk to me.

It ended up to be about my confession, he said he didn't mind dating me.

That made me so happy and on that day, I had my first kiss.

But what's happening now, I'm eavesdropping.

W-what are these people talking about?!

"Yeah, me and my boyfriend have been dating for at least a month. Don't you think he'd make a move by now?" One tall blonde girl asked.

She was with two other girls. One having orange straight hair while wearing a hat. Another having half black hair and the other half pink.  
Weird...

The Orange Haired Girl said, "Well if you guys don't have sex soon, then you might as well be stuck in a relationship."

"Yeah," the Black and Pink Haired Girl said, "you'll just be going on dates on and on. Plus other stuff. Maybe you have to be the one to initiate it."

"Eh...Wow guys, thanks...I think I have confidence now. I'm going to make the first move then!" The Blonde Girl said.

S-seriously?! These girls have no such shame for taking about sex right out in the open.

My face was hot and I decided to run away.

The Elgang were staying in Elder at the moment waiting on standby. So we had some free time roaming around.

*BUMP*

"O-ow..." I groaned.

I looked up at Chung and hid my face immediately.

"Oh, Elsword? What are you doing?" Chung asked.

"N-nothing, just don't look at me right now!" I hollered. Maybe my voice squeaked a little.

This brought a little concern to Chung.  
He grabbed my arm and pulled me into an empty alleyway. It was somewhere behind an Udon Noodle Restaurant where we were going on for a date.

Chung was gentle with me and lifted my head using his gentle fingers.

"Elsword, tell me, what's wrong? Look me in the eye."

"I-I can't..."

He used his other hand to pull me close so he could be by my ears. No fair! He's using my weakness!

I could tell I was blushing as his voice entered my ears.

"Elsword, trust me. Put everything in me and tell me what's wrong."

I stared at him in the eyes and I couldn't refuse.

"F-fine, but you're not getting the full story."

I heard Chung sigh in my ears, I shivered.

"For starters, when you're dating...there comes a point in where a couple...H-have...sex, right?"

I think I could mentally hear a ding in Chung's head as his eyes lightened up.

"Oh, so that's what's bothering you?"

I nodded and saw that Chung had a pale blush. I remembered that girl saying to make the first move. Maybe I should, his face is close at least. I can't hesitate.

I gulped and slowly used my right hand to push Chung's head closer to me. I closed my eyes and felt our lips touch.

"Mmm?" Chung was surprised and I opened my right eye to look at his expression. His face is still red, but his eyes are closed.

I try to deepen the kiss by putting my tongue in. I licked his lips as an invitation and he opened his mouth slightly.

I'm doing it...and it feels good too.

His tongue met mine and it already felt hot. I sucked on his tongue and smooched him every now and then till-

"T-time out!" Chung pulled his head back. He gasped for air. "Elsword...when did you learn how to do that?"

"Eh? Well I just wanted to kiss you, is there really much learning?"

"Not sure, but that felt good."

"I-I'm glad." What did I just say?

Even though I made the first move it's still embarrassing! Besides he gave me my first kiss! But...to say that it felt good...

"Um well," I continued, "may we continue on our date?"

"Oh, yeah let's go."

Chung came by my side and we walked together. Maybe making the first move was a good choice. But I think...I wanna do more than that.

We walk inside the restaurant that smelled of course like soup or something. It was of course the Udon Noodle Restaurant, is there an actual name? No, just that.

The smells made my belly rumble and Chung chuckled.

"You seem to have quite the appetite today."

"H-hey..."

We came up to the receptionist and later went to our reserved seats.

"Thanks again for bringing me here, Chung."

"No problem." He smiled.

Then the waitress came with two menus. I can't wait to choose my favorite!

"Elsword."

"Uh, yes?"

"Don't tell me your planning on have soup with just noodles and meat."

"Um..." How did he find out?

I was at a loss for words.

"Water, please." Chung asked.

"Oh, and I would like Sprite, please." I ordered.

"Okay, I'll be back with your drinks. Please be ready to order when I come back." The waitress said.

"Will do." Chung said cheerfully.

The waitress smiled and left.

*RUMBLE*

I looked around and some people got up from their seats.

I blushed and stood up. "Ehehe, just hungry everyone." I sat back down quickly and hid my face in the menu. Vegetables everywhere...

I heard chuckling and I knew who it was, Chung.

"Sorry, I'm quite entertained by your appetite. Don't worry, this place is quick."

"Shut up." I shot back.

The waitress came back and put our drinks on the table. "Alright, now what do you two fine fellows want?"

"I'd like the Udon Noodle Special with salty crackers on the side." Chung ordered. "Elsword?" Both Chung and the waitress stared at me.

"Uh well, I'll just have what he's having then."

"Very well, please wait for about 5 minutes."

I put my head face-down on the table and sighed.

"Cheer up, Elsword. I find it a bit nice that you ordered the same as me, but did you really want it?"

I put my head up and looked at Chung. "For now, I'll eat anything."

Chung chuckled again. "Alright, don't worry it's coming in 5 minutes." He pet my head softly with his hand.

I like his touch, I really do like it.


End file.
